


(till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away)

by donniestan



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan





	(till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away)

The drawings were done in loose, mostly unconnected brushstrokes; the thick creamy paper that held them curled at the edges. Some were barely abstract impressions- curves lines and scribbles meant to indicate people or their shadowy surroundings.

Patrick leafed through the seemingly endless sheets of paper, perching down on the bed whenever he found something that was particularly interesting to him, in order to study it in more detail. A dark painting that contained outlines of people lit by streaks of coloured light had to be Joe's view during a show. And a pop-art like portrait of a man in glasses, done in yellow and blue, had to be Patrick himself.

He was alerted to Joe's presence in the room by muffled footsteps that stopped when Joe reached Patrick's side. Tracing the strokes of a particularly intimate artwork with his fingertips, he turned to face Joe.

" They're beautiful," he whispered. " Are those of me?"

Joe shrugged. " They're just scribbles, really." His voice was hoarse.

" I need to hang them up," Patrick continued, shuffling through the drawings once more. He could hear Joe sigh beside him and reached out to take his hand, feeling the satisfaction of Joe's fingers curling around his.

One painting displayed the suggestion of the curve of a waist, while another consisted of lime green wave-like lines with the silhouette of a body on it. Joe's talent for simply capturing the essence of the subject of his work was so admirable. These paintings were strange and deeply wonderful.

After a while, Joe sat down on their bed next to Patrick, rubbing his back slowly. " My muse," he muttered gently, nosing at the bare skin of Patrick's shoulder.


End file.
